


contented, satisfied, and loved

by shiratakitaki



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiratakitaki/pseuds/shiratakitaki
Summary: Kyungsoo made a surprise visit to Baekhyun's home after his first solo concert.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	contented, satisfied, and loved

**Author's Note:**

> Since finishing my latest term in college, I've been having quite a lot of free time, so I figured why not write more fics? Hope u guys enjoy!  
> Based on the prompt from https://atsuzaki-playground.neocities.org/  
> "kyungsoo lightly kissing baekhyun on top of a freshly formed bruise."

**3 January 2021**

Contented and satisfied. That was the feeling that Baekhyun felt when he opened the door to his apartment, dressed in a simple t-shirt, and plopped himself on the couch. He had just finished his first-ever solo concert, and he thanked God it went well without any technical difficulties. The clock on the wall reads 10 p.m., and Baekhyun felt relieved. It was the first time in forever that he was already at home at that hour since he has been preoccupied with preparing for his performance for his solo concert and also SMTOWN.

The notifications on his phone popped out, and Baekhyun smiled at them. The message mostly consists of the members congratulating him on his concert's success and demands for Baekhyun to celebrate it by treating them to a meal.

“Typical,” he chuckled, before finally sending a selfie as a reply and thanking them, along with the promise to treat them all for a meal when their schedules match.

As he got up to take a shower, another notification came up. This time, it was a private message from a certain someone, which made Baekhyun’s heart jump slightly. _Congratulations on the concert, Baekhyun-ah. Wish I could be on set with you. I miss you._

The message was very simple and straight to the point (it was not even separated into several chat bubbles), without any additional emojis or lovey-dovey stickers. Still, it was more than enough to made Baekhyun’s day (or, in this case, night). Before he hopped into the shower, he made sure to type a quick reply; _I miss you too. Visit me soon? Love you._

After a nice, hot shower, he made sure to put on his fluffiest sweater before he goes to sleep. _A bit cold in January,_ he thought to himself. As he was drying his hair with a towel, he felt quite thirsty and opened the bedroom door to walk into the kitchen. To say that he was shocked was quite an understatement, as he practically jumped when he found the certain someone he had been messaging before he went to shower was there, sitting on his couch.

“Surprise?”

He instantly dropped his towel, obviously not caring that it was wet, and ran towards the couch, tackling the person sitting on it.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming, Soo? I would’ve prepared something for you!” Baekhyun’s voice was muffled as he buried his face into Kyungsoo’s shoulder and hugging him tightly.

Kyungsoo smiled and reciprocated the hug tighter. “I think it ruins the element of surprise, Baekhyun-ah.” He then reached behind the couch, revealing a beautiful bouquet with combinations of blue roses and white lilies. “Congratulations on the show. You were great, as always.”

Baekhyun then grabbed the bouquet, adoring the adorable gift from his boyfriend. “You’re the one who just got discharged, but you’re the one who’s giving gifts? Soo, you’re making me a bad boyfriend here!” he pouted.

The latter just gave him a chaste peck on Baekhyun’s lips, laughing slightly. “How many times do I need to remind you that being in a relationship is not a competition, Baekhyun-ah? Seeing your face is a gift for me already.”

Baekhyun blushed furiously at that. This side of Kyungsoo was only for Baekhyun to see, where he was comfortably expressing his affections towards someone. Had other people been in the room with them, it’s a hundred percent guarantee that the most affection Baekhyun could get is a side hug from Kyungsoo.

“Gross, Kyungsoo. One day I will record your sappiness and send it to the group chat.” Baekhyun said, pinching Kyungsoo’s cheek.

“I’d like to see you try,” Kyungsoo replied, blowing raspberries at his boyfriend.

When Baekhyun stood up and rolled his sleeve to prepare the water for the flowers, Kyungsoo frowned and carefully pulled him down back to the couch. “How did this happen?” he asked.

“Oh, this?” Baekhyun hummed, fingers slightly grazing at the freshly formed purple bruise on his forearm. “‘Twas stupid, actually. I was going to improvise my move, right? I told Jihyang to throw the microphone towards me so I could catch it.”

Baekhyun then proceeded to show Kyungsoo the dance he wanted to do in an attempt to divert Kyungsoo’s focus on his bruise. “But when she finally threw it, I miscalculate the throw, and then bam… this happened. It doesn’t hurt as much as I expected it to be, though.”

Still frowning, Kyungsoo then got up from the couch and walked towards the cabinet where Baekhyun usually stores his medicines and first aid kits. After searching around for a few seconds, he turned towards Baekhyun. “You ran out of ointment?”

Baekhyun shrugged nonchalantly, “I guess? I haven’t got the chance to restock ‘em”.

The man in glasses then walked back to the couch where his boyfriend was seated, staring at Baekhyun with a serious look in his eyes. “Kyungsoo-ah? You’re kinda scaring me.” Baekhyun laughed.

“You have to be more careful, Baekhyun-ah. How many bruises are going to end up scattering all over your body if you’re careless?”

“A lot, especially on my neck and chest if you keep staring at me like that.” Baekhyun joked before planting a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips.

“Seriously though, Baekhyun. You sing and dance for a living; you should be more careful next time and keep an eye on your medication stock.” Kyungsoo finally said, breaking their kiss and catching some breath after being attacked by Baekhyun.

Baekhyun scoffed and mockingly crossed his arms in front of him. “We were kissing and all you can think about is the bruise? I’m fine! It’s going to fade away in a few days.”

Suddenly, Kyungsoo grabbed Baekhyun’s forehand and leaned towards the bruise lingering on his skin. Baekhyun definitely didn’t expect Kyungsoo to place his lips lightly on the bruise, and right then, he was pretty sure his whole face and neck were red. Kyungsoo then slid his hands down Baekhyun’s arm, resting them below Baekhyun’s hands.

“I will buy it for you tomorrow, okay?” Kyungsoo said, his doe eyes staring longingly at Baekhyun.

These small moments that they share only between them always succeed in making Baekhyun’s heart beat faster and the feeling of warmth spread across his body. He really loves the way Kyungsoo always noticed every small detail about him and caring about every single thing when it comes to Baekhyun.

“Okay, captain.” Baekhyun finally said with an ear-to-ear smile, making a salute pose towards Kyungsoo. “Y’know, besides a kiss, a cuddle would heal my bruise faster too.” He continued, wiggling his eyebrows.

That night, besides feeling contented and satisfied, there was one more feeling Baekhyun felt as he rested his head on Kyungsoo’s chest, his arm wrapped around Kyungsoo’s waist. _Loved,_ he thought to himself happily. _Definitely loved._


End file.
